


Love Me How I Need

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Daniel Dom, F/M, Johnny Dom, Kreese being Kreese, Light Bondage, Loving bdsm relationship, Spanking, safe words, sex scenes, threat of non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: No one has ever understood what Sarah wanted, until she answers a personal ad and finally finds someone who understands her and can love her the way she needs.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

**_Caring, experienced Dominant male seeking submission female for SSC fun and mutually rewarding relationship. Novice and experienced subs welcome. I will help you to explore your sexual fantasies, desires and needs. Honesty and communication a must. Contact me now - you won’t regret it._ **

She read the advert. It had little information about him or who he was looking for but something about its tone caught her eye. 

Sarah had been in LA for six months before she had decided to take the plunge and start to explore the kink scene. She’d moved from London for work and knew no one, feeling nervous the first day she visited the local BDSM club. Twelve months later and she had met a couple of people, had a couple of hook ups but had quickly realised that she was looking for a more serious relationship. A long-term boyfriend who could also be a Dominant to her submissive.

Someone had suggested an app specifically for people looking for BDSM dating and after reading a whole host of adverts, most off putting, with a list of sexual demands stated upfront, this advert felt like it was written by someone who might actually get what she wanted.

She clicked on the green button and sent her profile over. If this person was interested in return the app would allow them to have a discussion.

Sarah put her phone away and went back to the pile of paperwork on her desk. It was going to be a long day.

***************************

It was later that evening that Sarah heard her phone chime. She had a message on the app.

**_Hey. Thanks for responding. How was your day?_ **

She looked down at the message. It was short but friendly and didn't feel like it was written by a crazy person.

**_Hi, good to hear from you. My day was good, work’s busy. Glad it’s over._ **

**_Yeah, work can be shit. You live in LA?_ **

**_I do. Moved here over a year ago. How about you?_ **

**_LA born and bred. I haven’t really done online dating before but I like your profile. Wondered if you wanted to go on a date. Dinner or something? Name’s Johnny by the way._ **

She smiled at her phone. A date sounded amazing. Sarah was so worried that this guy would want to go straight to the rough stuff, making it quickly obvious that a relationship was not what he was truly looking for. To be asked out for dinner eased her fears. 

**_Dinner would be great, Johnny. Let me know when and where and I’ll be there._ **

He sent the name of a restaurant and a time and date. The message ended:

**_Don’t be late ;)_ **

That last message made her heart rate increase a little and she felt her insides clench. She was already feeling more positive about it.

*************************

Two days later Sarah got out of the Uber and made her way to the restaurant. She had decided to dress semi casually but knew she looked good. Tight jeans with knee high boots, tight black t-shirt, and dark red leather jacket. Her long hair was down her back, with just enough makeup to boost her confidence.

Sarah stepped into the restaurant and was quickly taken to a small table off to the far side, away from the main walkways but still public enough that she felt at ease. She ordered a glass of white wine while she waited. 

She was deep in thought when she realised that someone was standing at the table. 

‘Sarah?’

She jumped at the voice and looked up. Blue eyes looked down at her.

Sarah stood up. ‘Johnny?’

He smiled and put his hand out. ‘That’s me. Good to meet you’ 

She took his hand, thinking he was going to shake it and instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it. He smiled at her; a cocky smirk that immediately made her stomach do somersaults.

‘Cheesy I know, but I couldn’t resist’ he said.

They sat and she looked at him properly. Blond, blue eyes, older than her thirty-six years, well built; she could tell he was athletic. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt. He waved the waitress over and ordered a beer before asking for her drink order.

After the waitress left, they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. 

‘So, Sarah. Where are you from? That’s not an American accent’

‘London. I came to LA a little ago for work’

He smiled and nodded. ‘Ah, a Brit. Cool. What do you do?’

‘I’m legal director at a tech company downtown. I used to be their head of legal for Europe and they moved me out here. How about you? What do you do?’

Johnny drank his beer, not taking his eyes from hers. The way he kept eye contact all the time was a little unnerving and at the same time incredibly sexy. She felt like he was drinking her in.

‘Me? I run a karate dojo, teaching teenagers’

The conversation was easy, and Sarah found herself forgetting that she had replied to an advert from a Dom looking for a sub. It felt like just another ordinary date. 

They found they had things in common, similar tastes in music, a shared love of cheesy action movies. A playful disagreement broke out about a whether a favourite band of them both, Whitesnake, was in fact an American or British band, resulting in Google informing them that Sarah was correct. Sarah found that she was enjoying herself. 

Eventually they broached the subject that had brought them together.

‘So, Sarah, what made you answer my advert?’ Johnny asked, eyes still watching her.

Sarah hesitated. She was so used to the fear of judgement that she wasn’t used to talking about her sexual tastes. 

‘I feel like I’ve always been into, you know, exploring things, different sides of myself, sexually but it took me years to actually do anything about it. Boyfriends in the past have either been put off by it or those who have been into it automatically think it means I’ll do anything, that it’s all about hitting and choking, you know. So, I joined the scene when I got here, where no one knew me. And then I realised that I want a relationship with someone who gets it’

He nodded. ‘I understand’

‘How about you? Why the advert?’

‘Oh, I’ve been on and off the scene for years. Had a couple of relationships, some vanilla, some not and decided I wanted to meet someone new’ He leant forward as he started to talk with passion. ‘For me it’s all about the subs enjoyment. They’re in charge, they tell me what is on and off the table, we always use safe words. I love to fulfil a woman's desires, that’s what gets me off. And I’m a good Dom, I’m good at it, I listen to what women want, what they need. For me it’s all about communication and I love the honesty of it, of someone letting me take control of their pleasure’

Sarah looked at him. She had never heard anyone put it like that and she loved what she was hearing.

‘So, Johnny. How does this work? I’ve never done anything like this before. I think I may need you to take the lead’ 

Johnny smiled. ‘We go at whatever speed you want. If things go well tonight and we want to see each other again, we can go on some dates. If things work out, we can go vanilla for a while, see where that takes us. No pressure. We won’t do anything that hasn’t been discussed and agreed beforehand’

Sarah took a breath and smiled. ‘That sounds great.’

It was the end of the evening and Johnny had insisted on paying. They stepped out into the warm California night. 

They both stood outside the restaurant, Johnny waiting with Sarah for her Uber. As her car pulled up, he placed a piece of paper in her hand. 

‘My number. If you want to meet again, give me a call, text, whatever’ He kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk away.

‘Don’t you want my number?’ she called as he walked away.

He turned and smiled. ‘Until agreed otherwise, you’re in charge. If you want to meet up again, give me a call’

She watched him make his way back to his car. Sarah looked down at the number. She already knew she would be calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are not up on the kink-scene language, SSC stands for Safe, Sane and Consensual.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah looked at her handbag under her desk. She knew the piece of paper with Johnny’s number on was in there. It had been two days since their date, and she had been thinking about him a lot. 

More specifically, she had been thinking about those blue eyes looking at her and what the man’s hands would feel like as they touched her. 

He had said everything that she has always wanted to hear. It felt someone finally got it, understood what she was looking for. It wasn’t just about the sex; it was so much more than that and Johnny articulated it perfectly. When he said he was good at this, she didn’t doubt it.

She still hesitated. It was a big step for her, and she was nervous. One-night stands were one thing. Hooking up with someone in the club, where the staff kept them safe, was another. A relationship was a totally different experience and though she knew that it was what she wanted, it all felt so new to her.

But something about Johnny told her that she could trust him. He had put her at ease and hadn’t pushed her on anything. He hadn’t contacted her through the app since their date and the fact that he was giving her the space to make the decision encouraged her. He had made it clear that nothing would happen without her consent.

Sarah picked up her phone and reached down to find Johnny’s number in her bag.

**_Hi, it’s Sarah. I enjoyed the other night and wondered if you wanted to meet for a drink sometime._ **

Sarah pressed send and let out the breath she realised she had been holding.

A response came back almost immediately.

**_I enjoyed our evening as well. A drink would be great. Are you free tomorrow night?_ **

Sarah smiled. She confirmed the date and time for the next evening. 

*************************

Sarah saw him before he saw her. He was early. Johnny was sitting at the bar with a beer. Sarah took a breath and ran her hand through her hair. She walked across the bar.

He turned as she approached and stood for her. He took her hand and kissed her check. As he came close to her, she could smell a woody aftershave and the hint of shampoo. She found herself closing her eyes as the scent of him overtook her other senses.

‘It’s nice to see you again’ he said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had that familiar smile on his face, as if he knew the effect he was having on her. 

As before conversation flowed and Sarah found that she was relaxed around Johnny. They made each other laugh. He also drove her wild without even trying. Just the way he looked at her when he was speaking, as if there was no one else in the room. This evening he was wearing a t-shirt and she found herself stealing glances at his arms; strong and tanned, with a light coating of blond hair. 

Sarah found that she was holding back more than she usually would on first dates. Johnny was being so respectful of her boundaries she found that, where usually she would not think twice about sleeping with a guy on a first date, this time she gave herself time to get to know him. She found she was enjoying it.

At the end of the date Johnny offered her a ride home and she declined. She wasn’t testing him as such, just exploring her boundaries and letting him know that she wanted to take it slow.

Instead he stood in front of her and tipped her chin towards him. She looked up at him. ‘Can I kiss you?’ he said to her softly.

‘Yes’ she breathed as he took her lips. 

Johnny kissed her firmly with just a hint of his tongue touching her lips. She started to kiss him harder and he pulled away.

‘Thanks for another great night’ he said, just as her Uber pulled up.

He watched her as she got into the car, watched her watching him. 

Johnny turned and walked towards his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a very chaste one as they get to know each other. No rushing into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah had two more dates with Johnny that played out pretty much the same. They had drinks and dinner and just talked. At the end of the evening Johnny would kiss her as they waited for her Uber.

Sarah knew that Johnny was waiting for her to make the first move towards taking their relationship to the next level. It frustrated her and excited her at the same time. Her submissive side desperately wanted him to just take her, but the feeling that she was in control gave her confidence. 

She sent Johnny a message.

**_I’m ready_ **

Was all she wrote.

A couple of minutes his response came.

**_Are you sure?_ **

She thought about it for a moment. Was she? She knew that they would talk before doing anything, establish boundaries, safe words, what was a yes and what was a hard no. She wasn’t consenting to anything she didn’t want to do.

**_I’m sure._ **

**_Drinks tomorrow night?_ **

**_Sure. See you then._ **

Sarah spent the next twenty-four hours with butterflies in her stomach. Johnny had asked her to think about what she wanted and come with a list of what was off the table and what was enthusiastically on the table. Everything in between they would discuss with time as they got to know each other. He also wanted a list of some of her sexual fantasies.

They also needed to discuss the dynamics of the relationships and agree on their ground rules. Just thinking about it was building up the anticipation in a way that Sarah hadn’t expected.

Sarah found Johnny sat in a discreet booth in a far corner of the bar. As she arrived, he stood and kissed her. Sarah breathed in that now familiar woody scent that she would forevermore associate with Johnny.

‘Did you bring your list?’ he asked. 

Sarah nodded and reached into her bag. She hesitated before she passed it to him. Her list of activities that she considered off the table. He read it quietly. She picked her nails. This was the first time they were talking in specific acts. There were ten items on the no list and twelve on the yes list. 

She saw him lift his eyes to her and smile as he read. As he went back to reading, she felt a familiar ache as she imagined him doing the things on her yes list.

‘Choking. It says OK with my cock but not with my hands’

The casual way he said it made her feel hot. 

_Fuck, am I blushing!_

‘Uh yeah. You can, you know, put your hand on my neck but don’t squeeze. Not choke holds, breath play or anything like that. But when I’m giving you head, it’s OK for you to…. you know...be rough’

‘Got it’ He continued to read. 

‘Anal?’

‘Yeah…. I like that’ she stammered.

He smiled at her. ‘So do I’ before going back to the paper.

She could feel herself getting wet. Just having this man read her sexual desires was one of the most erotic experiences of her life. The knowledge that he was reading it with the intention of fulfilling them all. She watched his eyes moving down the paper. He licked his lips at one point, her body responding involuntarily. 

‘Sex with strangers?’ he asked

‘Uh, yeah. That’s one for later. But I always liked the idea of being, you know, given to a stranger. Someone chosen for me’ She hesitated before continuing. ‘I can be an exhibitionist, but only in places where I’m safe’

He smiled at her ‘Uh huh’ He read for a few more minutes. ‘Right, I think I got all that. Happy to say we are on the same page’ Johnny folded the paper and put it in his back pocket.

‘OK’ she said relieved. ‘Nothing in there freaking you out?’

He smiled. ‘You think I get easily freaked out’ he teased.

‘No. Probably not’ she smiled. Sarah felt at ease and in control. Johnny hadn’t attempted to negotiate anything on her no list, something that she had feared would happen. She breathed easily.

‘So, let’s talk about some of my rules’ he started. ‘There isn’t much I won’t do but if you suggest anything and it’s a no from me, I’ll tell you. I can tell you now, I draw the line at anything that puts you in real danger, no knife play or anything involving blood, anything like that’

Sarah nodded. ‘Oh, I’m not into that’

‘I had the snip years ago so don’t worry about birth control if you don’t want to. Safe words. Anything you prefer?’

‘Let’s keep it simple. Red means stop’

‘And hand a gesture in case you can’t talk for any reason? How about time out, like in sports’ he said with a smile, doing a time out gesture. 

Sarah nodded.

‘Let’s agree on that as a rule then. And I promise I won’t ever restrain your arms or gag you at the same time. Agreed’

She nodded dumbly. Sarah didn’t know what she had done to deserve this man, it was better than she could ever have imagined.

‘And then there are your rules’ Johnny leaned forward and put his arms on the table. ‘You’ll wear a collar and when you have it on, we are in scene. Meaning that you will submit to me totally, your body will be available to me to do what I wish, and you will call me Sir at all times. Give me reason and I will decide how to punish you, you understand? I won’t ever punish you unless you deserve it.’

Sarah felt herself swallowing. ‘Yes. I understand’

‘Any time you are not wearing the collar we are just a normal couple’

Sarah nodded her understanding.

‘You happy?’

She smiled. ‘Oh yes’ She stopped. ‘Can I ask for something?’

‘Of course,’

‘When we are not together, and I want to...masturbate. I need to ask your permission’

Johnny sat back and smiled at her. ‘I like that’

Sarah drank her drink, thinking. ‘What about you?’

‘What about me?’ Johnny said casually.

‘You must have things you want that are not on my list. I want to be able to make you happy as well’

Johnny took her hand. ‘You are making me happy. And if you’ll let me, I’d like to be around for a while. I like you, Sarah, really like you. We keep talking, stay honest with each other and as things come up, we talk, OK. If I want something else, I’ll tell you. We'll discuss it’

Sarah smiled. ‘That sounds…. amazing’ She stopped and thought. ‘Do you…. want to come back to my place tonight’

Johnny smiled, letting go of her to take a drink of beer. ‘No can do, babe. These conversations are intense, and I want you to go away and think about it all. I’ll tell you what though…’ he gestured for her to come closer and lean across the table towards him. When she was closer, he whispered in her ear. ‘If you need to, when you get home, you have my permission to fuck yourself stupid’


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later and Sarah’s phone chimed.

**_Hey babe. How’s work?_ **

The fact that Johnny asked Sarah about her work always got her. She smiled at her phone.

**_Fucking awful. Fancy dinner tonight. I need a drink and a conversation with someone who doesn’t wear a suit_ **

**_Sure, I ‘fancy’ some dinner. 7pm. Same place._ **

She smiled. Sarah was used to American’s commenting on her British colloquialisms. 

**_Maybe we can go back to yours afterwards?_ **

Sarah started at the phone, awaiting the response. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she waited.

**_I would like nothing more._ **

**_How do you want me?_ **

**_Black underwear, shave, clean yourself everywhere, hair up, heels._ **

She groaned quietly under her breath. That familiar feeling of anticipation came over her. She could feel her body responding. She sent a text.

**_May I?_ **

**_May you what? Tell me what you want._ **

**_Can I touch myself? Please._ **

**_No. And that’s please, Sir._ **

Shit. That was going to take some getting used to.

**_I’m sorry Sir. I forgot._ **

**_I’ll let you get away with it once_ **

She read the last message and reread it. Her knees felt weak. She wasn’t sure how she was going to make it to the evening. 

**********************

Sarah arrived at the restaurant, stomach in knots with anticipation. She was wearing a black shirt, black shirt, and heels. She had on black underwear as requested, with her hair tied back in a high ponytail.

She looked across the restaurant and quickly spotted Johnny. He was dressed casually, blue jeans and a grey v neck t-shirt.

She moved through the restaurant and he looked up. She saw him look her up and down as she arrived at the table. He stood and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

‘You look beautiful’ he said as they sat. He took her hand across the table and kissed it.

‘Thank you’ Sarah answered as the waitress put a menu between them.

They had a pleasant dinner. Sarah wasn’t drinking. She knew where the evening was taking them and wanted to ensure she stayed sober. Johnny drank beer but she had learnt that the stuff barely touched the sides with him.

Sarah found herself picking at her food, the butterflies in her stomach making her lose her appetite.

‘Are you OK’ Johnny asked, taking her hand.

She looked up at him. ‘Yeah. Just a little nervous, you know’ She smiled, trying to look relaxed.

‘You don’t have anything to be nervous about. I’ll look after you’ he reached up and put his hand to her cheek and she smiled.

‘How about we get out of here?’ Sarah said.

‘Come on, let’s go’ Johnny signalled for their check.

They walked out to Johnny’s car holding hands, approaching the mango coloured Challenger.

‘Great car’ Sarah commented.

‘Thanks’ Johnny opened the door on the passenger side for her. As she moved towards the car, Sarah turned and looked up at Johnny.

He bent towards her and kissed her. She kissed him back as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She ran her hands up to Johnny’s hair as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she took it eagerly. One hand left her waist and he ran it up her leg, under her skirt. She gasped into his mouth as his finger lightly caressed her through her underwear.

‘You like that?’ he murmured into her ear.

‘Mmmm’ she moaned softly as he backed her against the car and hocked his finger into her panties, feeling her.

‘You’re wet’ he commented as he ran his finger along her.

Suddenly he pulled away. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him, watched him smirk as he backed away from her. Johnny held the door open and gestured for her to get in. 

‘Shall we?’ he said.

Sarah paused for a second, letting her breathing return to normal. She got into the car.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Johnny’s apartment. He unlocked the door and she stepped inside. Sarah looked around. It was basic but clean and tidy. Sarah stood in the middle of the living room. Johnny came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

‘I bought you a present, I wanted to wait until we were here to give it to you’ he murmured. She tipped her head to the side, giving him access. 

Sarah gasped as she felt something on her neck. Johnny wrapped the collar around her neck, fastening it at the back. It wasn’t too tight but just enough so she could feel it against her throat. He walked her to the mirror in the corridor. 

Sarah looked at the leather collar around her neck, Johnny behind her with his chin on her shoulder. It was an inch and half thick with a metal ring at the front. She reached up and touched it. 

‘Thank you, Sir. I love it’ Sarah turned her head and kissed Johnny. 

‘Come here’ he said. ‘I want to look at you’

Johnny walked her back to the living room. 

‘Turn around. Put your hands on the counter top’ Sarah did as she was told and closed her eyes as she felt Johnny behind her. 

He reached round and started to open the buttons on her shirt, pulling it from her shoulders. 

Johnny reached down to the zipper on her skirt and let it fall to her feet. She stepped out of it and he threw it aside. 

Sarah stood, hands on the counter in her heels, underwear, and new collar. Johnny stood behind her with his hands on her hips, looking at her. He ran his hands up her back and she shivered. His hands were large and calloused against her soft skin. He undid the fastening on her bra and ran it down her arms, letting it fall to the floor.

Johnny kissed her shoulder as he moved his arms around and cupped her breasts. She gasped as he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

‘You like that?’ he asked.

‘Yes, Sir. I do’ she said, breathing heavy. 

Johnny let his hands fall to her waist and hooked his thumbs through her silk and lace thong, black, just as he asked. He pulled them down her legs and helped her step out of them, lifting one ankle at a time and placing her foot back on the floor.

Sarah was naked, wearing nothing but her heels and collar. Johnny stood back and looked at her, taking her in. 

Sarah couldn’t breathe with anticipation. She closed her eyes, listening to Johnny’s breathing behind her.

He stepped towards her and put his hand on her ass. She sucked in a breath.

‘Spread your legs. I want to examine you’ Johnny said in her ear. She moved, standing with her legs apart. 

Sarah whimpered as he felt his hand on the inside of her leg. So close but moving so slowly that she felt she was going to cry with frustration.

‘Touch me’ she whimpered.

Johnny paused and took his hand away. He was at her ear ‘Was that a request or a demand?’ 

‘I’m sorry, sir’ she said quickly.

He stood back. ‘I was going to be kind and let you cum, but I’m rethinking that now’

‘I’m sorry, Sir’ she said again.

‘Shh. Stop talking now’ Johnny ran a hand up Sarah’s leg until he reached her. She gasped as he pushed a long finger into her. ‘You’re so wet’ he said as he pushed a second into her.

Sarah breathing started to speed up as he fucked her with his fingers. She was desperate for him to touch her clit, to make her cum but didn’t dare speak. She groaned when he suddenly removed his finger from her.

Johnny chuckled as he heard her frustration. He ran his fingers along her, coating his fingers in her before he moved upwards. Sarah gasped as she felt his finger against her ass, pushing into her. She cried out as his finger when in. 

‘You’re too tight, baby. We need to work on that. I intend to fuck your ass and I don’t want to hurt you’ he commented as he worked his finger into her. He removed his finger and recoated them in her natural lubricant. He pushed two wet fingers into her ass.

‘Jesus’, she gasped.

‘Not Jesus, just me’ he muttered into her ear as he worked his fingers into her, his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her still. 

Just as quickly as he had inserted them, Johnny removed his fingers. He stood back and looked at Sarah for a moment, watching her breathing, sweat trickling down her back.

‘Turn around’ he said.

Sarah turned slowly and looked at him. Johnny was still fully clothed, making her even more aware of her own nakedness. He stepped forward and kissed her. Sarah kissed him back.

He looked down at her, blue eyes staring into hers. ‘You’re so beautiful’ He kissed her again. ‘Let’s go to bed’ 

Sarah nodded and he scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah woke up with the light coming through the curtains. She was alone. Sarah had spent the night curled up in Johnny’s arms, sleeping on her side with his warm body pressed up against her. 

The night before Johnny had carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, head on the pillows. She had been wearing nothing but her heels. He had stood over her and removed them, kissing her ankles as he did.

She had watched mesmerised as Johnny pulled his t-shirt over his head. He had stood over her, broad shoulders and wide chest, narrow waist, blond hair running from his stomach down into his jeans.

Sarah had not been able to resist getting up and crawling over to him to put her lips on his body and he had let her. Sarah had kissed his chest and shoulders, down to his stomach, running her hands over him. She wanted to worship him. 

Johnny unfastened his jeans and let them fall to the floor, kicking them off. She had watched as he did the same with his underwear. His cock stood out, long, thick, and hard, curving up towards his stomach. 

Sarah had stared at it before looking up towards Johnny. He was looking down at her, that same smile on his face.

‘What do you want, baby?’ he said.

She swallowed, staring at the cock in front of her. ‘I want to taste it’

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. He held her chin up towards him. ‘There will be plenty of time for that’ He climbed onto the bed and started moving forwards, pushing her gently back onto the bed. ‘Tonight I want to fuck you’

She was laid back on the bed as he hooked one arm under her leg and pulled her towards him. Sarah cried out as he slid into her in one movement. He moved on top of her. She felt his weight on top of her. He started to fuck her, long smooth movements, filling her over and over. 

Sarah gasped and panted as Johnny drove his cock into her with abandon. He reached up and put his hand to her face, making her look at him. She felt tears in her eyes with the intensity of it, as he fucked her while staring into her eyes.

‘Oh fuck’ she gasped. ‘I’m gonna cum. Can I come? Please’ she begged.

‘No, not yet’ he growled down at her. She moaned and tipped her head back, closing her eyes. He took hold of her face. ‘Look at me’.

She opened her eyes and Johnny kissed her. He placed his forehead to hers and made love to her, the two of them breathing each other's breath. She was desperately trying to hold her orgasm back.

‘Please sir’ she muttered, out of her mind with the feeling of him inside her and his blue eyes looking into hers. 

‘Not yet’ he said. His thrusts were now fast and shallow, and she could hear his breathing speed up. He was close. 

He kissed her. ‘OK, now baby. Cum for me’ he breathed into her mouth.

She cried out as she came around his cock at the same time as he came into her with a loud moan. She felt her pussy clench around him as he filled her, her muscles milking his cum from him. 

Their hips moved together as their breathing started to settle. Johnny kissed her. He kissed her neck. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had fallen, kissing them away.

‘That was amazing, baby. That was so good. You were wonderful’ he murmured into her ear as he touched her.

He moved off her and pulled her towards him. She was soaked with sweat and felt the wetness from his cum between her legs but didn’t care. As he kissed her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, Sarah drifted off to sleep.

Sarah laid back in bed, thinking about the night before. It was one of the most intense experiences of her life and she felt lightheaded with the memory of it. As she reached, she realised that her collar was missing and saw it on the nightstand. Johnny must have taken it from her when she was asleep. 

She could hear activity in the kitchen. Sarah climbed out of bed. She knew she must look like a wreck, last night's makeup still on, the dampness still between her legs and in need of a shower. She found a discarded t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Sarah walked to the kitchen to see Johnny at the stove making eggs, wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

He turned and smiled at her. ‘Morning babe. I made breakfast’

‘Thank you’ It smelled amazing and Sarah suddenly realised how hungry she was. ‘Can I get a shower before we eat?’ 

‘Oh yeah, sure. Bathroom’s down the hall. Just grab a towel from the closet’ He turned back towards the food.

Sarah found her underwear from the night before. She suddenly realised that she should have brought a change of clothes. She made her way to the bathroom and cleaned up, taking a long shower.

She came back into the kitchen wearing only last night’s shirt and underwear. 

‘Sit, please’ Johnny said, gesturing towards the table.

As she did a plate of scrambled eggs were placed in front of her and a glass of orange juice. Johnny bent towards her and kissed her, before turning to collect his own plate, and sitting opposite her. 

They ate in comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying breakfast, a rock music radio station playing softly in the background.

Johnny finally broke the silence. ‘I’ve got to head into work later. Got classes this afternoon but I’ll see you tonight?’

Sarah smiled. ‘Sure. I tend to spend most Saturdays working’. She looked up at him as he took her plate from her and placed it in the kitchen.

Johnny came back to her and kissed her. Sarah kissed him back. She could kiss Johnny all day if he would let her. She felt something being pushed into her hand. She looked down; she was holding a key.

‘To the apartment’ he kissed her again.

*************************

That afternoon Sarah was sitting on her sofa working through some paperwork. Work almost always extended into the weekend and she was used to spending a proportion of her Saturday knee deep in paperwork. 

A text message came through her phone, a now familiar sound. She had set Johnny’s number its own alert sound so she would know not to ignore it.

**_Come to mine for 6. Let yourself in. There will be a box for you on the coffee table. Use everything. I want you waiting for me on your knees, hands behind you back._ **

Sarah read the massage and sighed with pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah had thought that 6pm would feel a lifetime away, but her work had kept her busy and the afternoon flew by. Before she knew it, it was 5pm and she was preparing herself for the evening. 

She left her hair down and put on makeup. She wore jeans and boots and drove to his apartment. Johnny’s car wasn’t there as she parked out front. Sarah let herself into the apartment.

As promised, there was a gift box on the coffee table, black with a red bow. She took a breath and let it out as she opened the box.

Inside was a silk blindfold, like a sleeping mask, a silk tie with a knot in the middle and loops on either end. Last there a purple silicon anal plug and a bottle of lubricant. She held the toy in her hand. It wasn’t big but wasn’t the smallest, the stem about half an inch thick with at least two inches of thickness as its widest point.

Sarah had no idea what time she could expect Johnny home, so she started to prepare herself. Sarah undressed. She played with the silk tie, quickly realising that if she placed the loops around her wrists, she could pull them tight. 

She took the plug and the bottle of lube. Sarah covered the toy and herself, leaning on the counter as she worked a finger in to try and ease its way. She placed the toy against her now well lubed ass and started to push, hissing through her teeth as her body opened for its widest point. It was in.

Sarah folded her clothes and put them aside. She knelt on the floor. The blindfold was next. Once her eyes were covered Sarah felt for the silk tie. She took it behind her back, looping her first wrist in. She then awkwardly managed to get the second wrist through. She pulled her wrist apart and the tie tightened around them. She knew that the ties would loosen if she wanted them to, she just had to bring her wrists back together. She held her wrists apart.

She knelt on the floor, knees on the floor, butt on her heels and waited. 

Sarah didn’t know how long she was there for. Her knees started to ache, and she could feel her muscles trembling from kneeling in the same position. The plug in her ass was starting to become uncomfortable. Her arms ached from holding the ties tight on her wrists. But she didn’t dare move. 

She started to worry. Had Johnny forgotten about her? How long should she sit there waiting? Maybe he had car trouble and would be hours. She was desperately trying to stay still as her aching body screamed at her to move. 

She breathed a sigh as she heard the door open. Sarah heard someone enter the apartment.

The person said nothing, didn’t touch her. She heard them walk past her and down the corridor, the sound of a door closing. 

There was silence. Then movement and the sound of a shower. Sarah felt like she was waiting a lifetime, had no idea how long she had been in the same position. Her muscles cried with discomfort and it took all her willpower not to move.

There was the sound of movement again. Sarah felt like someone was in the room with her but couldn’t be sure.

Footsteps came towards her and she could sense someone standing in front of her.

Finally, a hand touched her head, fingers ran through her hair. Sarah practically purred with satisfaction at the touch.

‘You look beautiful’ she heard Johnny say.

‘Thank you, sir’ she said into the darkness.

‘Are you wearing everything?’ He asked.

‘Yes sir’ she answered.

‘Where is your collar?’

Shit. She had been so wrapped up in the contents of the box that she had forgotten it.

Her voice trembled ‘In my bag, sir. I’m sorry, I forgot’ she said quickly.

Sarah heard Johnny moving around and then moments later his hands were on her neck, fastening the collar.

‘Your collar should be the first thing on your mind. It’s the symbol of my ownership of you. You know I’m going to need to punish you, ensure you don’t forget it again’ he said, hands in her hair, stroking her.

‘Yes sir…. I…. I understand’ she stuttered.

‘Get down, ass up. I want to check you’

Sarah lifted off her ankles, thankful to be able to move. She bent forward, upper body into the carpet. She could feel the rough carpet against her cheek as she turned her head to its side. Johnny moved around her.

A hand was on her ass and she gasped as he took the end of the plug. Sarah whimpered as he started to pull on it and twist it inside her. He pulled it and held it at its widest point, stretching her open. She signed as she felt him let go of it and it eased back inside her.

‘Good girl’ he said. ‘Back up’

Sarah moaned quietly as she came back into kneeling, sitting back in her ankles. It was difficult without her hands to help her up. As she did, she felt a hand on her breast, rough fingers pulling in the nipple, making her gasp, and then let go.

‘Open your mouth’ Sarah let her mouth fall open and there were fingers probing her, taking hold of her tongue, and pulling it out of her mouth. The fingers disappeared. ‘Keep your tongue out’

There was something inhuman about the way she was being treated, her body being checked and examined. It was degrading and she knew how she must look, like a whore, on her knees, naked, plug in her ass, mouth open and tongue out. And she was so intensely turned on. More than turned on. Her body was on fire with arousal and her mind could focus on nothing but the sensations of it.

Sarah heard a belt buckle, and something drop to the floor. There was a pause and she felt the end of Johnny’s cock on her tongue. It was hard as he pushed it into her mouth.

She felt a hand on the back of her head as Johnny thrust into her and pulled her head towards him at the same time. She desperately tried to lick and suck him, but he was fucking her face too hard and fast and she could just hold her mouth open as he used her. 

Eventually he slowed the pace.

‘Can you swallow it?’ He asked as he pulled out.

‘I don’t know’ she was able to answer before he pushed back into her mouth.

‘No matter. I’ll teach you’ Johnny fed his cock to her, pushing towards the back of her throat. He placed his hand on the front of her neck and started to massage her throat. ‘Swallow around it, that’s a good girl’

Sarah started to swallow and found that as Johnny gently massaged her throat, she was able to open it up. She felt him slip down. Her nose was up against him as she took him all.

He pulled out and pushed back in and she swallowed again and concentrated on relaxing her throat. 

‘Good girl. I knew you could take it. Just takes a little instruction and practice’

Johnny started to fuck her harder, this time pushing all the way in. She breathed between his thrusts, getting in oxygen when she could. He thrust and held it in her. As he pulled it out again, she took a deep breath.

He started to move faster, gripping her hair as he thrust his hips into her face. Her cries were muffled, and tears streamed down her face as he relentlessly pounded her throat. 

Just when she felt she couldn’t take anymore, Sarah finally started to hear Johnny’s breathing change and she knew he was going to cum. He cried out as he came into her throat. Sarah swallowed repeatedly, taking it all, desperate not to spill any. His thrusts slowed down, and she felt him go soft in her mouth. 

He pulled away, his breathing heavy. Sarah was exhausted, her throat sore but she was buzzing with pleasure.

Her blindfold and the ties on her wrists were removed and she found Johnny kneeling in front of her, eye lines equal. He kissed her. ‘You were amazing. Can you get up?’ He held her gently and pulled her to her feet. She swayed slightly as her muscles protested.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissed her hair. 

‘Shall we have a shower, get you cleaned up?’ he murmured into her ear.

‘Yes please’

He led her to the bathroom and turned the shower on. They stood under the hot water, running their hands across each other’s body. Johnny washed Sarah's hair, rinsing it gently with the shower head.

‘Put your hands on the wall’ 

Sarah did as she was told and Johnny holding the base, gently pulled the plug from her ass, quickly replacing it with his fingers. He gently fucked her ass with his fingers.

‘You’re nearly there’ he said in her ear as he moved his fingers around inside her, making her whimper with pleasure. ‘I want you to wear that during the day and fuck yourself with it regularly. I’ll be checking your progress. You understand?’ 

‘Yes sir’

‘That’s my girl’ 

He washed her body and helped her out of the shower, wrapping her in a towel. Johnny held her close in his warm arms.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday morning Sarah was sitting at her desk, desperately trying to concentrate on her emails. She shifted awkwardly, the plug in her ass moving inside her. She had been told to wear it during the day and desperately wanted to make Johnny happy. But the constant pressure was almost unbearable. She could feel how wet she was.

Sarah shivered with the memories of the weekend. She felt like she was falling in love. Johnny and Sarah had spent the rest of Saturday night relaxing and watching movies, ordering take away. Johnny had made love to her and she had spent another blissful night curled up in his arms

Sunday, they had spent the day out enjoying each other’s company. They had walked the beach and eaten ice cream while watching the sea. She had left him for an early night before another long week of work.

The last days had been some of the most intense and pleasurable of her life and she knew that they were only getting started exploring their relationship. 

Her phone chimed.

**_Tomorrow night. 7pm. My apartment._ **

She shuddered. Just the thought of him made her want to touch herself.

**_Yes sir._ **

**_I haven’t forgotten about your punishment. I want to see what you can take_ **

Her insides clenched as she read it, and she whimpered softly as she felt the plug, how big it felt inside her at that moment. She couldn’t stand it anymore.

**_May I touch myself, sir?_ **

**_Where are you?_ **

**_At work. I need to. I can’t concentrate._ **

**_Where will you go?_ **

**_The bathrooms. Where no one will disturb me._ **

**_Do you have your plug in?_ **

**_Yes sir._ **

**_You may. But only at your desk, in your office._ **

She stared at her phone in shock. She could see the cocky smile on his face as he wrote it, she knew how much he would be enjoying this.

**_I can’t. Someone might come in._ **

**_Then don’t. But you only have my permission if you do it in your office. See you tomorrow._ **

She placed the phone on the desk and looked around. Her office had a window that looked out onto the street and another internal window that looked into the main office. She could see her team working at their desks.

Sarah slowly got up and walked to the window, letting the blinds down. She prayed that no one would suddenly need to speak to her.

Sarah sat back behind her desk, turning her chair away from the door, and reached her hand up her skirt. She touched herself through her underwear and her insides jumped, her body clenching around the plug. 

She pushed two fingers into her underwear. She was soaking. She slipped her now wet fingers up her clit. As soon as she touched it her body responded. She touched herself, a quiet moan escaping her lips. Sarah closed her eyes.

She thought about Johnny, his blue eyes staring down at her, his cock inside her. She imagined him fucking her from behind. She imagined his voice in her ear.  _ That’s it. Take it, my little slut. _

Sarah came hard, clamping her mouth shut to stop crying out as her body shook with it. Her pussy spasmed, the pressure in her ass almost painful. She took her fingers out of her underwear as the shudders in her body subsided. 

She sighed as her heart rate started to decrease. Sarah closed her eyes and tipped her head back in her chair.

Sarah got up slowly. She picked up her bag and started towards the door. She needed some air.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny opened the door to his apartment, smiling.

‘Hey babe’ he said, letting her in. He closed the door and turned to her, kissing her on the mouth. Johnny took Sarah’s coat and threw it over a chair. ‘Mmm, I have been waiting all day to see you’ He kissed her again.

She kissed him back. She hadn't seen Johnny in over forty-eight hours, and she drank him in like a woman dying of thirst. She felt Johnny’s tongue in her mouth as he pushed against the table, putting his hands in her hair.

He pulled away and moved around the table. ‘I’ve made dinner reservations for 9pm, if that’s OK?’ He drank from a bottle of beer. 

‘Is that a little late?’ she asked.

He put the bottle down and took her hand, pulling her towards him. He started to kiss her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. 

‘Well, I thought we could have some fun first’ he murmured into her neck as he pulled her shirt off her shoulders.

All she could do was sigh as his lips ran along her collar bone. He ran his tongue up her neck until he was at her ear.

‘Turn around babe’ 

She turned in his arms and he moved her hair from her neck, kissing her. She tilted her head to the side. She jumped as he bit her ear lobe.

Sarah felt his hands on her neck and the familiar feeling of her collar against her throat. She closed her eyes as he did it, the familiar feeling of release when she could give herself to him.

Johnny pushed her against the table, pressing her upper body into the tabletop so she was bent over in front of him. He reached up her skirt and unceremoniously pulled her panties down. 

His hand pressed into the small of her back, she had barely a moment to register the sound of his belt buckle opening before he pushed his cock into her. She cried out as he started to fuck her hard and rough. She gasped and moaned as he used her, fucking her faster until she knew he was close. 

He grunted as he came into her. He pulled out as quickly as he had put it in. Sarah stayed down on the table. 

‘Turn round and on your knees’ 

She stood, body shaking. She hadn’t been able to come close to her own orgasm. She turned and went to her knees.

‘Clean that up’ John stood in front of her, his cock hanging out of his jeans. She took it in her mouth, licking herself off of him, tasting his cum. She could feel it leaking out of her, running down her legs but did nothing to stop it.

He pulled away from her, tucking himself away and readjusting his clothes. 

Sarah stayed on her knees, looking up at him. She knew what was coming and feared it and wanted it so much at the same time.

‘Eyes on the floor and hands behind you back when you’re being punished’ he commanded, and she instantly responded. She saw him step towards her, his shoes in front of her eyes

‘You forgot your collar last time you were here’ he said. She began to speak, to explain and he silenced her. ‘You don’t speak. That collar represents me and our relationship, you understand. It should be the most important thing in your life. You are never to forget it again, you understand’

She was silent. He took hold of her chin and dragged her eyes towards him. 

‘You understand?’ he said again

‘Yes...yes sir’ she stuttered.

‘Good. Get up’ 

Sarah climbed to her feet. Johnny hooked his finger through the ring on the front of her collar and used it to pull her towards the bedroom. 

‘On the bed, hands and knees’ Sarah climbed onto the bed. He came behind and pulled her skirt down and off her legs. She was wearing nothing but her collar, heels, and bra.

Sarah closed her eyes and breathed. She heard him moving behind her. She felt something on the bed. 

‘Open your eyes’ 

Sarah opened them and in front of her on the bed were two items. A black leather paddle and a thin wooden cane. She moaned as she looked at them.

‘You’ll take fifteen with the paddle and five with the cane. I want you to count each one for me. If you lose count I start again, you understand’

‘Yes…’ she murmured. 

Johnny took the black paddle and ran it down her back. He moved close to her and kissed her shoulder.

‘You remember your safe word?’ he murmured in her ear.

‘Yes sir’

‘Good girl’ 

The leather paddle hit her ass. It was harder than it had looked, and she yelped with it.

‘One’ she said, just before it came down again.

‘Ah fuck. Two’ 

There was a pause and the next one hit her harder. She cried out and continued to count. After the tenth one there were tears in her eyes and her ass stung. Johnny put her hand on her hot skin. 

‘You OK, babe?’ he asked as he kneaded the flesh.

‘Yeah…. I’m OK’

‘Good’ he hit her again. She cried out and continued to count.

Johnny got to fifteen and placed the paddle down in front of her. He took the cane. Sarah’s breath was fast. Her ass was on fire and she knew that the feeling of the paddle wouldn’t compare to the cane.

‘Five. I want you to count’

‘Yes sir’ She squeezed her eyes shut.

There was a whistle as it flew through the air and she almost screamed as it hit her already painful ass with a crack.

‘Aah! ...One’ she stuttered.

He landed the second one next to the red welt that the first had left.

Sarah started to cry, tears flowing now ‘Two’ she croaked.

The third came down and her head snapped back as she cried out. ‘Aah…. fuck! Three!’

Johnny paused and touched her ass. There were three stripes across her pale skin.

‘Just two more to go, baby’ he murmured before bringing the cane down again, this time on the back of her thigh.

‘Jesus Christ!’ she cried out. ‘That one really fucking hurt’ she babbled. ‘Four’

‘Just one more and we are done’ Johnny said.

There was a pause. Sarah almost thought he had decided to stop when the final one landed on the soft skin where her ass met the top of her leg. She screamed; head thrown back. 

‘Five’ she managed to say before she let her head hang down. She was shaking, covered in sweat and tears fell from the end of her nose.

Sarah felt a hand on her back. She shuddered, head still down.

‘It’s OK, baby. It’s all over’

The hand was removed, and Sarah heard the sound of a draw open. She felt a cold gel on her ass. Johnny smoothed it onto the red stripes, instantly cooling them. Sarah sighed as the pain started to subside. The gel soothed her battered skin and Johnny’s hands were gentle as he touched her.

Sarah didn’t move, staying on her hands and knees. She felt lightheaded and didn't think she could get up. The pain had spiked her endorphins and she felt almost high with it.

Sarah felt something between her legs and moaned as Johnny moved towards her and started to run his tongue along her slit, pushing his tongue into her. She whimpered as he ate her out, moving between fucking her with his tongue and licking her clit. He settled on her clit, running his tongue along it, sucking it between his lips. Before Sarah knew it, she was panting and pushing back into his face.

‘Oh fuck. Can I come?’ she asked desperately.

‘As many times as you like’ he murmured into her. 

Sarah started to cum, gasping and spread her legs wider, letting him in. She started to cum a second time and he was still between her legs. The pain and pleasure was driving her wild and she came a third time, moaning loudly. 

Eventually he pulled away from her. Johnny pulled his shirt off and used it to wipe her from his mouth. Sarah collapsed on the bed, utterly spent. She curled up onto her side and he sat next to her. He continued to stroke her and lay down on the bed with her.

‘You did so well, baby’ he whispered in her ear as he held her. She rolled onto her back, wincing as she rolled onto her ass and Johnny started to kiss her, running his hands up through her hair.

‘You want to get some dinner?’ he said to her with a smile

She smiled back. ‘Yes please’

He kissed her again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was coming to the end of the week and Sarah was exhausted. Work had been a killer again and she had spent two nights out of town for business. Her only time with Johnny had been one evening of drinks before she left. 

Sarah had sat through business meetings, the pain of sitting for long periods of time a constant reminder of Johnny. She had found herself shifting in her seat, purposely sitting on the long red stripes on her ass, the feeling of them making her wet. Mercifully, Johnny had allowed her to come as she had thrust her fingers into herself alone in her hotel room.

Johnny was coming to her apartment for the first time that evening. She had ensured she was home in plenty of time to clean up and prepare herself for his visit.

At 7pm on the dot she heard a knock on her apartment door. She opened the door and smiled as Johnny stood there, leaning against the door frame.

‘Evening babe’

She held the door open and he stepped into her apartment. She watched him. Every time she saw Johnny it as like she had forgotten just how fucking gorgeous he was. He turned towards her and Sarah moved towards him, kissing him deeply on the mouth. 

She found herself taking the lead, pulling his leather jacket from his shoulders. He let her. She put her hands through his blond hair and took of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. She groaned with frustration as she realised, he was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt underneath. 

He chuckled at her frustration and desperation for him. ‘You miss me, babe?’ he said as she ran her hands up the back of his t-shirt.

‘Fuck, I missed you’ she muttered as he pulled his t shirt off.

He put his hands to her face. ‘What do you want?’ he asked.

‘No collar tonight. I just want to fuck you’ she said as she kissed his shoulders and chest.

Sarah took Johnny’s hand and started to lead him towards her sofa. She pushed him down and climbed onto him, straddling his lap. He sat back on the sofa as she pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. She was moving fast and knew she should slow down, enjoy the moment, but was desperate to feel him inside her.

Johnny shifted his hips as she started to pull his jeans off, taking his shoes and socks with them. She threw them across the room with a smile and he chuckled. Sarah stood and pulled the remainder of her clothes off. She stood over him, naked, and he reached out and ran his hands up her thigh and onto her hip.

The feel of his hands on her made her stop for a moment, close her eyes, and just enjoy his touch. Sarah opened her eyes and looked down at him. Johnny’s eyes were almost black with arousal and she moved forwards. She pulled his underwear down his legs.

Johnny looked up at her as she climbed back on top of him. She hovered over him for a moment, looking into his eyes. The pleading look in his eyes made her smile. In that moment she could understand why Johnny enjoyed being in control so much.

She moved down and let the head of his cock touch her, feel how wet she was. She moved her hips slightly and Johnny moaned.

‘Your teasing me’ he breathed as she rolled her hips again. She smiled as she took hold of him and let the head of his cock enter her. 

Johnny tipped his head back, closing his eyes, as she clenched around him.

‘You like that?’ she asked.

‘Fuck yeah’ he opened his eyes and looked at her.

She moved her hips slowly once more and then he gasped as she pushed herself down onto him, impaling herself in one movement. She moaned as he filled her.

After taking a breath, letting herself get used to him again, she started to move her hips, fucking him. Her breathing sped up as she moved. Johnny took hold of her hips and thrust up into her. His hands left her hips and moved up to her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and sat forward, putting his mouth to her breasts as she continued to roll her hips on top of him. Sarah put her arms around him. 

Their bodies pressed together as they made love, him pushing his hips up towards her. His mouth was against her neck and her hands in his hair.

Sarah’s breathing started to speed up as she started to cum and each breath became a large gasp as she got closer. She clung to him as she cried out.

‘Fuck. That’s it baby, cum for me’ Johnny muttered roughly into her neck. 

Sarah’s body shuddered as the waves of pleasure rolled over her and her orgasm started to fade away. She was soaked with sweat, her long hair damp down her back. She put her cheek on Johnny’s shoulder and breathed.

‘Are you OK?’ he asked into her ear.

‘Mm... yeah’ she said, head fuzzy.

‘Good’ Johnny said before he flipped her onto her back and started to fuck her into the sofa. He took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, getting deeper. Sarah cried loudly as he fucked her hard and fast. She knew the neighbours would hear everything but didn’t care.

Within minutes Johnny started to moan and she knew he was about to cum. He cried out loudly as he came into her.

Johnny let go of her leg and laid on top of her, his body on her, both their chests rising up and down. She could hear his heart hammering against her chest as she ran her hands across his back and shoulders, damp under her fingers with sweat.

Johnny got his breath back and looked at her. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead as he smiled at her. 

‘Fuck, you’re amazing’ he said as he took another deep breath and laid his head on her chest. 

They lay like that for a while, Sarah enjoying his weight on top of her and Johnny closed his eyes as Sarah ran her fingers through his hair and down his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny spent the weekend at Sarah’s, and they spent most of Saturday naked in bed. When they were thirsty, they had a drink and when they were hungry, they ordered food in. The rest of the time they spend either fucking or talking and watching TV in bed. As far as Sarah was concerned, she had died and gone to heaven. 

On Sunday afternoon they finally decided to get out of bed and head down to the store for provisions. Sarah walked down the aisles with the cart. Johnny came up behind her as she stood in front of the fruit and wrapped his arms around her waist.

‘Hey, can I stay tonight?’ He asked, his head on her shoulder as she filled a bag with apples.

‘Yeah, sure. I have to get up in the morning, but you’re welcome to stay’ she said as he kissed her neck.

‘Mm... good’ he murmured into her neck as she closed her eyes, the apples forgotten. ‘Because I’m not done with you yet’

Sarah smiled and opened her eyes. She locked eyes with a very grumpy looking woman, who tutted loudly at them.

‘Johnny, stop it’ she said with embarrassment, moving away from him.

Johnny stopped and looked up, spotting the woman who was watching them. ‘Sorry’ he said. He leant over to pick up a mango and winked at the woman, who blushed and smiled at him. 

Sarah rolled her eyes as the women left, smiling at Johnny and shooting a dirty look at Sarah. 

'I think she's jealous' Sarah commented, to which Johnny just shrugged.

They stood at the checkout. Sarah was packing their shopping as Johnny moved behind her. 

‘Hey’ he whispered in her ear.

‘Mmm’ she hummed a response as she searched her purse for cash.

‘When we get home, I want to fuck you in the ass’ he murmured in her ear.

Sarah dropped her purse with shock, spilling coins all over the counter. ‘Shit’ she said. She turned to the cashier. ‘Sorry’

She could hear Johnny chuckling behind her as she scrambled around for her money, her face flushed. The cashier rolled her eyes as Sarah eventually paid and Johnny picked up the bags and walked ahead to the car, a smirk on his face.

They got back to the apartment and Johnny dumped the shopping on the counter. He turned and faced Sarah.

Johnny stopped towards her and kissed her on the mouth. He stood over her.

‘Go to the bathroom, clean yourself. I’ll be in the bedroom in twenty minutes. I want you on your hands and knees. You got that’

She nodded. ‘Yes, Sir’ she said quietly, heart pounding.

‘You have a favourite toy, the one you use on yourself when I’m not here?’ 

Sarah nodded. 

‘I want to see it on the bed’ 

‘Yes sir’

He kissed her again and she left him to put their shopping away.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah climbed onto the bed, on her knees, almost weak with anticipation. She was naked, only wearing her collar. Her favourite toy was next to her, a purple dildo, 7 inches long and an inch and a half wide. 

She breathed and waited. Sarah could hear movement in the kitchen. She knew Johnny was keeping her waiting. He liked to keep her in anticipation.

The door opened behind her. Sarah didn’t look round, just waited. Johnny came up behind her and put his hand on her back, running it down to her ass and upper thighs. She shivered under his touch.

She felt him kiss her lower back moaned quietly as he ran his tongue up her spine to her shoulder. 

‘You ready, babe’ he said to her. Sarah looked round at him; eyes wide. She nodded.

Johnny put his hands on her and started to kiss her skin, moving his tongue down. He ran his tongue along her, tasting her wetness and up towards her hole. He licked her, long slow swipes with his tongue that made her moan.

He continued to use his tongue, pushing it inside her. Sarah shuddered as pleasure gripped her. She breathed as she heard him moving behind her and knew he had found the bottle of lube she had left out for him. She heard the top of the bottle cap.

Moments later she felt the cold liquid. She shivered and gasped as he pushed a finger into her, quickly followed by another. The plug that she had been wearing the last few weeks made it easier for him but his fingers moving in and out of her was a completely different sensation.

She looked round and saw him pick up the toy. It disappeared from her view.

‘This is your favourite?’ He asked.

‘Yeah’ she said, voice trembled as he continued to fuck her ass with his fingers.

‘You use this on yourself? You think about me fucking you as you use it?’ He asked, moving his fingers harder.

‘Yes Sir’ She cried out as he pushed a third finger in. 

‘Look at me’

She turned her head over her shoulder. Johnny stood behind her, still fully clothed. He enjoyed her naked. It made her look even more vulnerable in front of him.

‘You ever stick this up your ass?’ He asked, holding it up.

She shook her head. ‘No sir’

He nodded. Johnny glanced over at her dressing table and mirror. ‘Get up’ 

Sarah climbed off the bed and stood up. Johnny took her arms and moved her to the dresser.

‘Bend over, in front of the mirror’

She did as she was told, placing her hands on the dresser, and quickly felt his hands on her again. Sarah tipped her head forward.

‘Look at me’ Johnny was behind her in the mirror. ‘I want to see you’

She watched as he took the dildo and, hardly breathing, as he coated it in lube. It was bigger than anything she had taken before, and she feared it and wanted it equally.

‘You ready?’

She nodded to him in the mirror. 

She felt the head of it against her and the pressure of it as he started to push. She cried out as she felt it enter her and Johnny applied constant pressure. He started to move it in and out of her, her taking another inch each time. There was a pressure inside of her, but it didn’t hurt. 

Johnny looked at her as he pushed it further and further and she gripped the desk, not daring to take her eyes off his until eventually she was taking the whole thing. He held it inside her and just watched her. 

Johnny didn’t say a word as he put his hand between her legs and placed his fingers to her clit. She was soaking wet and his fingers slipped across her smoothly. She cried out as he body spasmed at his touch and she involuntarily clenched around the toy in the ass, making it feel huge. 

Johnny smirked at her as he started to roll the end of his finger against her and Sarah’s body started to shudder and shake as he brought her closer to orgasm. Sarah started to cry out loudly as she felt the pressure in her stomach, the pleasure mixed with the feeling of fullness in her ass almost unbearable. 

‘Cum for me, my slut’ Johnny growled as he held the dildo inside her and worked his clit with his fingers.

Sarah almost screamed as she came, wetness coating his fingers, her body clenching painfully. 

Johnny pulled the toy from her and tugged his pants and underwear down. He coated himself in lube quickly and pushed inside her. The dildo had opened her up and he met almost no resistance. 

Johnny bottomed out quickly, breathing deeply as he held himself inside her. Sarah looked up at him in the mirror and he looked her in the eye as he pulled all the way out of her and pushed back in, making Sarah moan.

‘Jesus, you feel so fucking good’ he growled as he started to fuck her. Sarah cried out over and over as he fucked her in the ass, holding her hips and pulling her back into him with each thrust.

Sarah reached between her legs and started to finger herself, desperate for another orgasm. She started to cum as Johnny’s breath sped up. 

Johnny groaned and came deep inside her, never taking his eyes off her as he did.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny and Daniel were sitting in their usual bar, Johnny with a beer, Daniel with his martini. They had been meeting almost every Thursday, same time, same bar stools. Daniel needed the friendship and Johnny was happy to give him it. They had reconnected since Daniel’s divorce, Daniel enjoying the careless banter with his old rival, the two men talking about everything and nothing.

‘You alright, LaRusso. You look like shit’ Johnny commented, looking at his friend.

Daniel sighed. ‘I’m alright. It’s weird being alone after so many years, you know. Coming home to an empty bed. It’s fucking depressing’ Daniel downed his drank and turned to Johnny. ‘I feel like I have all this nervous energy and don’t know what to do with it. I just end up going running’

Johnny took a drink. ‘Sounds like you need to get laid’

Daniel snorted. ‘Yeah, right. That’s your answer to everything. Not like your love life is anything to brag about’ The bartender put another drink in front of him.

Johnny stopped and turned to Daniel. ‘I have a girlfriend’ he said.

‘Fuck off, no you don’t’ Daniel retorted. He drank his drink.

Johnny laughed. ‘You don’t know anything about my love life, LaRusso. I have a girlfriend. A lawyer, British, great ass, sucks dick like a fucking vacuum cleaner’ He said with a smirk.

Daniel choked, spilling his drink on the bar. ‘Jesus, Johnny’ he gasped, wiping the bar with a napkin.

Johnny laughed at his friend's reaction. 

‘You talk about your girlfriend like that?’ Daniel said, an edge of judgement to his voice.

Johnny put his bottle down. He looked at Daniel. ‘We have an…. unconventional relationship’ he said.

Daniel looked at him with suspicion. ‘Oh yeah. Unconventional? Like what?’

‘You promise not to freak out?’

Daniel laughed. ‘I’m not sure. I don’t think I am gonna like what I hear’

‘So…. we have what is known as a Dom/sub relationship. Sarah likes to be submissive, and I happily oblige’ 

Johnny stopped and looked at Daniel. His friend just stared at him in shock. 

‘You can’t be serious?’

‘Yep. Completely serious’ Johnny was smiling at Daniel’s reaction.

‘You mean like, whips and chains and shit like that?’ Daniel asked, realising Johnny wasn’t joking.

‘Nah, man, it’s not all about that stuff. This girl, she’s amazing. Super smart, funny, beautiful, and then she gives herself to me, completely. And I give her what she wants, which just happens to be a be dominated’

Daniel blows out a breath. ‘Wow. And how did you meet?’

‘Personal ad on a specialist dating site. It’s all super safe, we use safe words, have consented to everything beforehand. Funny enough it actually makes relationships easier because communication is a must from the beginning’

Daniel took a drink. ‘Huh’ He paused. ‘Can I meet her?’

‘Sure, man. Dinner one night’ Johnny took a pull of his bottle.

************************

Sarah was looking at some paperwork, laying with her head on Johnny’s leg as he watched TV. He put his hand on her head and she looked up at him. 

‘I had a drink with a friend today. I thought we could all go out to dinner one night’ Johnny said.

Sarah smiled. ‘Sounds nice. Who is he?’

‘Daniel. A guy I have known since we were kids. He’s a good guy, if a pain in the ass sometimes’ Johnny smiled. ‘He’s had a rough time recently and needs some company. His wife left him’

‘Oh shit, poor him Sarah commented.

‘Yeah. He’s pretty down about it’

‘Sure, let’s arrange dinner. I would love to find out what you were like as a kid’ she teased.

‘Yeah right’ he scoffed, Johnny leant forward and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Dinner went well. Sarah found herself instantly warming to Daniel and enjoyed the playful banter between the two men. They had a long history and their old rivalries seemed to have brought them closer. They were also complete opposites. 

Johnny and Sarah drove back to Sarah’s. Johnny pulled up in the parking lot outside the apartment.

Johnny turned in his seat. ‘What do you think of him then?’

Sarah smiled. ‘He’s sweet. A little sad. He seems lonely.’ She said.

‘Yeah, he went through a messy divorce and doesn’t have a great relationship with his ex. His kids are taking it badly as well’

Sarah looked thoughtful. ‘Hmmm’

Johnny paused. ‘I want to talk about something?’

Sarah looked at him. He suddenly looked serious. 

‘He’s lonely, needs something to cheer him up. You once said that you liked the idea of being with a stranger. I’m not up for finding some random guy, it’s too dangerous. But Daniel, he isn’t a stranger, I trust him. I would trust him with you. If you agree to it, of course’

Sarah thought for a moment. The thought didn’t horrify her. ‘Have you mentioned this to him?’ She asked.

‘Oh no, never. I wouldn’t, not before I discussed it with you. I don’t even know if he would be up for it. He knows about us, our relationship, but I am not sure if it is something he’s into’

‘Can I think about it?’ 

Johnny held his hands up. ‘Oh yeah, please do. No pressure. Take as long you need’

She smiled. ‘I’ll let you know’

He smiled back. ‘Cool’ He moved towards her and kissed her. ‘Now let's go inside. I want a beer’ he moved his mouth down to her neck. ‘And then I want to remind myself what your pussy tastes like’

Sarah moaned. God, she loved this man so much.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel and Johnny were back at the bar. Johnny had proposed they sat in a booth. Daniel shrugged at the change to their usual routine. They sat and drank their usual. 

‘So, I have been thinking about something and wanted to get your thoughts’ Johnny said.

‘Yeah. What about?’

Johnny took a long pull on his drink. ‘You’re lonely’ he started.

‘I am not…’ Daniel protested.

Johnny interrupted him. ‘It’s cool. You’re divorced, alone for the first time in years. I get it. I have a proposition. It’s gonna sound pretty wild but don’t dismiss it straight away’

‘OK….’ Daniel sounded sceptical.

‘Tell me, what did you think of Sarah?’

‘She’s great, Johnny. I’ll be honest, she isn’t at all like I imagined. She’s really sweet and…’

‘Normal?’ Johnny suggested.

‘Well... yeah. She’s gorgeous and smart and great company. I can see why you like her. You’re a lucky man’

Johnny smiled. ‘That makes this easier then’ 

‘Oh yeah, what’s that’

‘You know our arrangement, our unconventional relationship. Well…. I said it was all about what she wants, and one of things that she wants is to sleep with a stranger. It’s one of her kinks’

‘Right’ Daniel said suspiciously. 

‘I’ve said no to a stranger. But I wondered if you were interested’ Johnny waited for Daniel’s response.

Daniel just stared at him. ‘Did you just ask if I would sleep with your girlfriend?’ He finally said in amazement.

‘Basically, yes’ Johnny smiled and drank his beer.

‘You can’t be serious?!’ 

‘I am serious. There will be ground rules obviously but it’s not really a big deal. I’ve done it before’

Daniel couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. ‘You’ve done this before. What? Pimped your girlfriend out?’

Johnny responded sharply. ‘Hey, don’t put it like that, man. This isn’t some kind of business arrangement. This is about sex. Don’t you wish that people would be a bit more fucking adult about sex, actually be able to ask for what they want without the whole drama attached to it?’

Daniel relented. ‘Yeah, I guess….’

‘Wasn’t there ever stuff that you wished you could talk to your wife about? Wished that you knew what she really wanted? That’s what Sarah and I have’

‘I don’t know, Johnny. Can I think about it?’ 

‘It’s totally up to you. The offer is on the table’

***********************

Two days later Johnny’s phone rang. It was Daniel. 

‘I’m in’


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah knelt on the floor of Johnny’s apartment, wearing black underwear and heels, waiting. She was nervous but excited. There had been a lot of discussions ahead of this night as Johnny ensured that Daniel was clear on Sarah’s limits. She trusted him to look after her. And she trusted Daniel. Despite this, the butterflies were still there.

She heard a knock at the door behind her. She didn’t move. Johnny opened it and Daniel stepped into the apartment. 

‘Jesus,’ she heard him say to himself quietly when he saw her, waiting for him.

She looked up and Johnny and Daniel stood in front of her. Daniel looked at Johnny, almost in disbelief, as if he never thought they were serious. 

‘You OK, man?’ Johnny asked.

‘Yeah’ Daniel breathed, looking at Sarah.

‘You remember what we discussed? The stuff that’s off the table?’

‘I do’

‘You got the safe word. She says that and everything stops. No arguing, no negotiations. You clear?’

Daniel dragged his eyes from Sarah and looked at Johnny. ‘Yes’

‘And you use a condom’

‘Got it’

Johnny nodded. He crouched down in front of Sarah. ‘You good, babe?’

She nodded. 

‘Good girl. You show Daniel the same respect you show me, you understand’ She nodded, and he kissed her and stood.

Sarah heard voices behind her as Daniel and Johnny moved behind her. The door closed and there was silence. She knew that Daniel was behind her but didn’t move from her position kneeling on the floor. 

‘Do you want a glass of wine?’ 

She looked round and Daniel was placing a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the table. He turned to her. She nodded. Daniel held his hand out, helping her to her feet. Sarah moved towards the table. Daniel held a chair out and she sat. Daniel sat down opposite her and poured her a glass of wine.

Sarah took the glass and drank. She put the glass down and looked at Daniel, who was watching her.

‘Have you ever done anything like this?’ he asked her.

‘No, Sir’

He looked at her. ‘You call me Sir?’

‘Yes. Unless you don’t want me to?’ she replied.

‘No, Sir is fine’ he said. She could hear the roughness in his voice.

Daniel brought his hand to his mouth. She watched his eyes flick down to her body and back to her eyes. There was a tension in the room. 

‘Tell me about the collar?’ he asked, taking a drink of his wine.

She paused for a moment. ‘I wear it to signify my relationship with Johnny. When I have it on, I give myself to him completely. It signifies his ownership of me. And tonight, I’m wearing it for you’ 

She knew what she was doing to him and wanted to smile but didn’t. She watched him lick his lips and his pupils get dark.

He cleared his throat. She waited.

‘Stand up’ he finally said.

Sarah stood, not breaking eye contact with him. 

‘Take your underwear off’ 

Sarah reached behind her and unfastened her bra, letting it fall away. She watched Daniel’s eyes move down to her breasts and saw as the hand resting on the table clenched. 

Sarah took hold of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She stepped out of them and stood up, looking at him. Daniel’s eyes were on her, looking her up and down. He stared at her like that for a moment.

‘Put your foot on the chair. I want to see you’ he said, his voice tight.

Sarah lifted one leg and placed a heeled foot on the chair beside her. Daniel was looking at her, looking at where she was exposed to him.

‘I want to see you touch yourself’ 

Sarah moved her hand down, not taking her eyes off his. She was wet. She found her clitoris and started to run her fingertips over it. His eyes widened as her breath hitched and body shuddered with that first touch.

Daniel couldn’t believe the way the women in front of him responded to his orders. He started to take control.

‘I want to hear you’

She moaned, tipping her head back, as she started to move her fingers.

‘You like that?’ he asked, his voice croaking with arousal.

‘Yeah’ she breathed.

‘You gonna make yourself cum?’

She gasped. ‘God…. yeah.’ 

His voice was sending her over the edge. She opened her eyes and looked at Daniel. His eyes were dark, and hand was gripping the edge of the table.

‘You close?’ he asked. His lips were wet, and she could see his chest rising and falling.

‘Oh fuck…. I’m close’ she whimpered

‘Cum baby, I wanna see you cum’ 

Sarah’s legs started to shake as she got closer. She watched Daniel’s eyes widen as her breath sped up.

‘I wanna hear you’

Sarah came, moaning loudly. She didn’t stop, touching herself as she came, crying out. She breathed through it, shuddering violently. As her breathing returned to normal, she opened her eyes.

‘Fuck….’Daniel muttered before moving to his knees in front of her and burying his tongue in her.

Sarah cried out, the feeling of Daniel’s hot mouth on her so soon after her orgasm almost unbearable. Daniel licked her out, running his tongue along her.

‘You taste so fucking good’ he muttered before pushing his tongue back into her.

Sarah put her hand on Daniel’s head, running her hands through his dark hair. She moaned as he moved his mouth to her clit and started to suck on it, gently at first and getting rougher. Before she knew it, another orgasm was building. 

‘Oh shit’ she breathed, her breath becoming gasps. 

Daniel reached up and pushed a finger into her as he sucked on her clit and she cried out, her orgasm violent, making her body shudder. She grabbed a handful of his hair without realising and pushed his face closer into her. 

He didn’t stop, not giving her time to recover. She was crying out loudly as another orgasm took hold of her. 

‘Oh god…. oh, Jesus’ she gasped as Daniel was relentless, pushing a second finger into her, his mouth all over her. She came again, her fourth orgasm in less than ten minutes. Sweat covered her body and she was shaking. 

Daniel licked her through it and then moved away from her. He looked up at Sarah, wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve. She had her hand on the back of the chair, steadying herself as she continued to breathe deeply. 

Daniel stood in front of her and kissed her, his lips warm from her.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel picked Sarah up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Despite his slight frame he lifted her easily. Daniel placed her on the bed and he immediately climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply.

Sarah gasped as he put his hands on her, running his hands across her breasts and down her waist as he kissed her neck. 

He wanted to taste every inch of her, wanted to devour her. He hadn’t even stopped to take his clothes off as he moved his mouth down her stomach and to her legs. Daniel lifted her leg and started to kiss the inside of her thighs, all the way to the back of her knees and up again, running his tongue along her. Sarah was writhing with pleasure.

He was back between her legs, diving his hot tongue into her, making her cry out. Daniel’s favourite thing in the world was going down on a woman and he realised just how much he had missed it these past months since his divorce.

‘Fuck, I could eat you out all day’ he muttered into her. 

She gasped and grabbed hold of his hair as he pushed his tongue further into her and used his thumb to rub her clit. 

Sarah moaned loudly and her legs started to shake as she started to cum. She gripped his head and cried out as she came, Daniel licking up the juices that flowed out of her. 

Sarah was laid back on the bed, chest rising and falling as Daniel stood up and started to strip his clothes off, hopping a little as he pulled his shoes and socks off. He kicked his pants off and pulled off his tie and shirt. 

He pulled his underwear off and his cock was free, standing in front of him. He held the condom in his hand.

‘Will you put it on me?’ he asked with a cheeky smile.

She got up, climbing onto all fours and took it from him. Sarah took it from its foil packet and placed the end in her mouth. He moaned as she gripped her lips round him and used her mouth to roll it onto him. 

She kept going and he gasped as she took him all, taking him into her throat. She looked up at him and he tipped his head back and groaned.

‘Fuck…. that’s so good’ he gasped.

She pulled out and took him again and he gasped.

‘Oh god! No, stop. I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that’ He pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders, breathing heavy. 

He bent down and kissed her. ‘Where the fuck did Johnny find you?’ he said with a smile.

Daniel pushed her back onto the bed and moved on top of her, lining himself up against her opening. She gasped as he pushed all the way into her.

Sarah cried out as he started to fuck her hard. Daniel knelt in front of her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her, his fingers digging into her hips. 

‘Agh, fuck that’s so fucking good’ he moaned as he drove into her. His dark hair was in his eyes, a mess from where Sarah had raked her hands through it. 

Daniel was loud and Sarah joined in, them both crying loudly as they fucked. He lifted one of her legs and drove into her harder.

‘Oh shit, I’m gonna cum’ he grunted. Daniel moaned loudly as he came into her, his body trembling as his orgasm started to fade. 

Sarah looked at him and smiled, gripping around his cock. He gasped and she did it again. He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling. She gripped him with her internal muscles again and he gasped and smiled.

‘That’s so sensitive’ he said, huffing out a laugh.

Daniel rolled onto the bed next to her and sighed. He pulled the condom off and threw it onto the floor. 

‘Thank you. I needed that’ he said, eyes closed, chest rising and falling.


	17. Chapter 17

Daniel and Johnny were back in the bar later that week. Daniel was drinking his martini and Johnny was looking at Daniel, a smirk on his face.

‘So…. You enjoyed yourself?’ Johnny asked, taking a drink of his beer.

Daniel took a long breath. ‘Fuck, Johnny……’

‘I know right’ Johnny responded with a smile.

Daniel turned to Johnny. ‘I mean…. that was incredible. I have never…...had an experience like that’ Daniel paused. ‘How did you…...?’ He stopped.

Johnny smiled. ‘You wanna ask me how I got into this?’

Daniel nodded. ‘I mean. How did you know you were…… into that?’

Johnny thought for a moment and then shrugged. ‘Just started experimenting in my twenties. I always knew I liked things a little more…. kinky…than others, even when I was a teenager. It just went from there’

‘When you were a teenager? So, when we were at school you….?’

‘Yeah, man, I knew what I liked, fantasies and stuff. But back then I just thought it was weird, that there was something wrong with me, you know.’ 

And you always do it…. like that? You in charge, I mean?’ Daniel asked. He couldn’t believe he was asking Johnny this, would never have asked another man about his sexual preferences. But given he had spent a night fucking Johnny’s girlfriend, he felt like there was little point in being shy.

‘Now, yeah. But I’ve been a sub before. I just feel more natural in this role, you know. It’s an amazing feeling, to have that power over someone’ Johnny smiled and nudged Daniel. ‘Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it?’

Daniel whistled quietly. ‘Yeah. It was something’ He thought for a moment, drinking his drink.

‘Hey, have you ever been to a BDSM club?’ Johnny asked suddenly

Daniel laughed. ‘Do I look like I have ever been to a BDSM club?’ he asked.

Johnny shrugged. ‘You wanna?’ 

Daniel looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He paused. ‘Yeah, why not’ 

Johnny raised his beer bottle to Daniel and drank the remainder.


	18. Chapter 18

There was a large man wearing black standing in the doorway. Daniel got out of the cab and took a deep breath before walking towards the door. Johnny had told him that he would be on a guest list. Daniel had been told that the dress code was all black. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt. He wasn’t ready for anything more extreme.

‘Uh...Daniel LaRusso’ he said to the man, who checked the list and, upon finding Daniel’s name, opened the door with a grunt.

Daniel stepped into the room. It was a dark bar, busy with people. He moved through the room, trying not to stare at some of the people around him. There was, as he expected, a lot of black and leather. 

A woman walked past him, wearing knee high boots and a thong, nothing on her top half apart from a chain attached to matching nipple rings. His eyes followed her across the room, Daniel finding he couldn’t take his eyes off her ass as she walked away.

He headed towards the bar, ordering himself a martini. Once he had his drink he turned and leaned against the bar, looking into the room. 

‘LaRusso!’ Daniel turned as he heard his name being called. Johnny was sitting at a table, a beer in front of him. As Daniel approached the table, he realised that Sarah was kneeling on the floor next to Johnny, wearing nothing but black underwear, heels, and her collar. 

Daniel’s breath hitched in his throat as he realised that Sarah’s bra was hardly there, pushing her breasts up but exposing them, her nipples pink against the black silk.

‘Johnny. This place is…. different’ Daniel said as he sat down. He looked down at Sarah. ‘Sarah. You OK’ 

She smiled at him. ‘Yes sir. I’m good’

Johnny put his hands on her head and stroked Sarah’s hair. She leant her head on his hip.

‘You come here regularly?’ Daniel asked, as a man, topless in leather shorts, walked past. 

‘Hmm...not often. Kind of on special occasions. This one is a bit of an exhibitionist’ he nodded to Sarah ‘and it’s safe. Hang about, we may put on a bit of a show later’ Johnny winked at him.

Daniel found himself intrigued, a feeling that he never thought he would experience. There was something about this world that he enjoyed. People being themselves, no judgment. Daniel had become so used to having to focus on public perceptions that he had forgotten what it was like not to care. He knew he had become uptight. His wife had told him as much when she left him. His night with Sarah was the first time in a long while that he had been able to totally let go.

‘Johnny Lawrence’ a voice said. They turned and a beautiful woman stood at their table. Daniel felt his breath catch as he looked at her, her black PVC dress against her dark skin, thick curls piled on top of her head.

Johnny stood and kissed the woman on the cheek. ‘Angela. You look wonderful as usual’

‘You have not graced us with your presence for a long time. What brings you here? And who is your gorgeous friend’ she looked at Daniel.

‘Daniel, Angela. Angela, Daniel. He’s an old friend of mine. It’s his first time so be kind’ Johnny said with a smile.

Daniel stood to shake her hand. She smiled, recognising a newbie to the scene. ‘Daniel. Wonderful to meet you. And what are you?’ she asked with a smile.

Daniel looked confused, looked at Johnny. ‘What am I?’ 

Johnny smiled. He leant closer to Angela. ‘I think he’s a bit of a switch’

She laughed. ‘Oh really!’ She smiled at Daniel. ‘Well if you ever want some fun, do call me, pretty boy’ She pressed a card into his hand.

Angela looked down. ‘And Johnny. Who is this little thing?’ She looked down and flicked her hand up, gesturing for Sarah to stand. 

Sarah stood up and the other woman looked her up and down. She turned to Johnny. 

‘May I?’

Johnny spread his hands in agreement. Angela stepped closer to Sarah and hooked her finger through the ring on Sarah’s collar, pulling her close. Angela kissed Sarah deeply, placing a hand on Sarah’s ass and pulling her closer. Sarah kissed the woman back, felt her tongue in her mouth. She moaned into the woman’s mouth as the hand that was on her collar moved down to her breast and the woman pinched a nipple, rolling it in her finger.

The woman stepped back and gestured for Sarah to sit. Sarah knelt next to Johnny. Daniel found he was glad he had sat down as his cock started to jump in his pants at the sight of the woman.

‘Well Johnny. She certainly is beautiful. If you ever feel like lending her out, I would love to take her off her your hands for an evening’

Johnny laughed. ‘I’ll bear that in mind’

The woman left them. Daniel turned to Johnny. ‘She was….’ He let out a long breath.

‘Yeah’ was all Johnny responded. 

‘What’s a switch? You called me a switch? What does that mean?’ Daniel asked.

Johnny laughed, not answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - switch is someone who likes to move between a Dom and a sub.


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel found he was relaxing. In a way it wasn’t unlike a normal bar. In fact, people were more friendly than in any bar Daniel had ever been in. Lots of people know Johnny and were curious to meet Sarah and Daniel. Daniel found himself laughing with Johnny. Johnny had allowed Sarah to sit with them at their table, which made Daniel happy. He couldn’t get used to having the woman sitting silently at their feet.

Later that night Johnny turned to Sarah and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and got up, leaving them alone.

‘What was that?’ Daniel asked, nodding to Sarah walking away.

Johnny smiled and took a pull on his beer. ‘I said she was an exhibitionist. You wanna watch?’

Daniel looked suspicious. ‘What am I watching?’

‘I owe her a punishment. She asked if I could do it here and I agreed?’ 

Daniel’s face changed to shock. ‘Punishment? What exactly does that mean?’

‘Come watch. And don’t worry. Everything I do to her has been agreed and she has her safe word’

The man stood, finishing his beer. He could sense Daniel’s apprehension. ‘You don’t have to watch, man. Some people aren’t into it. That’s cool’

Daniel found he was intrigued despite himself. He stood and followed Johnny. They moved to a corner of the club where there was a raised platform and Daniel noticed cuffs on the floor. Above was a length of rope coming down from the ceiling. 

Daniel turned and walking towards them was Sarah, totally naked apart from her collar. Heads turned as she stepped up onto the platform. They knew something was about to happen.

Johnny walked towards her and Daniel watched him say something to her that they couldn’t hear. Sarah took Johnny’s shirt off and threw it onto the floor. Someone in the crowd picked it up and placed it on the chair.

Seeing the two of them, her naked and him bare from the waist up with stirring something in Daniel. It was like watching an erotic movie, but it was happening in front of him. His eyes were black with arousal as he watched Sarah step up onto the platform and Johnny fastened her bare ankles. 

Johnny ran his hands up her body. ‘You OK?’ he whispered in her ear.

‘Yes sir’ she answered, shivering as he ran his hands up to her breasts. 

He took her hands and held them over her head, fastening them to the rope above her. Johnny stepped back and looked at her, her hands, and legs secure. 

Daniel watched as Johnny moved away and came back with something in his hands. Daniel’s eyes widened with shock as he recognised it as a long, black riding crop. He watched as Johnny stepped towards her and said something to her and her nod.

‘Fifteen strikes. I want to hear you count them’ Johnny said.

‘Yes sir’

As Johnny swung, Daniel winced. The first blow made Sarah gasp as she started to count. Daniel looked around. There were people watching, standing around as Johnny swung again, striking Sarah on the ass. Her arms and legs were fastened tight enough that she hardly moved as the crop came down on her again.

Daniel’s cock was hard inside his pants, painfully so as he watched the bare-chested man strike the naked woman over and over. Sarah’s body was covered in sweat, Daniel could see it shining in the lights of the club. She was still counting but despite her cries he could see how much she was enjoying it. Daniel could see the wetness between her legs, ached to be able to put his tongue there and taste her.

The final blow came, and Sarah cried out, counting fifteen. She hung from the ropes, gasping with the hot sting of her ass. 

She felt Johnny’s gentle hands behind her. Her mouth was at her ear. ‘Well done, baby’

She turned her face and kissed him. ‘Fuck me’ she murmured.

‘Here?’ He asked. They hadn’t discussed this.

‘Please sir. I want them to see you fuck me’ she pleaded. He could see her eyes, the pupils blown with arousal.

‘No, baby. Not here’ he said gently. Johnny knew not to try anything new when Sarah had been pushed so far, knew that she was out of her mind with arousal and not in a fit state to truly consent. That and he wanted her to himself.

He untied her gently and lifted Sarah in his arms, carrying her to a private room, placing her gently on the leather sofa.

Daniel watched the two of them leave. He looked down. Maybe that’s why they all wear black, he thought. So that the hard ones are easier to disguise. Daniel made his way to the bathrooms, sat in a stall, and took his cock in his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Johnny placed Sarah gently on the leather sofa. She lay on her back, knees bent, arching her back upward, desperate for him. Johnny kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth. 

The room was dark, with only small spotlights from the ceiling for lighting. It cast a blue light around the room, the damp skin of their bodies glistening under them.

Hands moved up Sarah’s legs as she pushed her hips upwards, reaching her body towards Johnny’s. Her heightened state of arousal and the pain of the red stripes on her ass were driving her over the edge. 

Johnny kissed down her neck and towards her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth. She gasped as he bit down gently on her, the other hand cupping her breast.

She put her hands onto blond hair as his mouth moved down her stomach. He ran his tongue along her, tasting her skin. He was in her hips bone, kissing the skin. 

‘Oh god, Johnny’ Her head tipped back, and she gasped out his name as his mouth found her, wet for him. 

He moved his mouth along her, tasting the sweetness of her. Johnny pushed her legs towards her chest, pushing his tongue deeper into her. Every breath was now a gasp of pleasure.

His hands grasped her ass and lifted her towards him, and she cried out. He knew she was close.

‘Cum, baby. I wanna taste you’ he murmured into her. 

The pleasure was unbearable, and she was moaning and crying loudly. Her legs started to shake, and she came, gripping his head, pushing her hips up into him.

Sarah rolled her head to the side as the orgasm wore off. There were tremors through her body as Johnny kissed her legs and stomach.

Johnny moved up her body and kissed her on the mouth. She put her hand on his face and looked at him, their faces touching.

‘Sarah’ he said as she ran her nose along his cheek. 

‘Mmmmm’ she murmured; eyes closed.

‘I love you, babe’ he said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. ‘I love you too’

She kissed him, moving her hands up his body, feeling his warm, smooth skin underneath her fingertips.


	21. Chapter 21

‘Goddamnit’ 

Sarah looked up at the sound of angry muttering. She stood and walked over the kitchen, where Johnny was hunched over a pile of paperwork. 

She touched his head, running her fingers through his hair. ‘You already?’ she asked, standing behind him, and putting her arms around his shoulders.

‘Oh yeah. Just these fucking tax forms. Who the hell decided that I have to do this every year? Just take my fucking money already’ he grumbled, voice full of annoyance.

Sarah looked down at them. ‘Do you need a hand?’

Johnny turned to her. ‘You know tax forms?’

She shrugged. ‘Not really. But all this legal gibberish will make more sense to me than it will to you’

Johnny sighed and smiled. ‘Oh my god, I love you. Yes please.’ He stood and gestured to the chair.

Sarah laughed. ‘Oh no. First, what do I get in return for doing your taxes’

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. ‘Babe, I will do anything. What do you want?’

She grinned. ‘Hmm. Let me come back to you on that’

She sat and started to look through the paperwork. Johnny grabbed a beer, passed her one and sat at the table, watching her work.

*************************

It was late and Sarah agreed to take the rest of it home with her. She wouldn’t haven’t admitted it to Johnny for fear of being endlessly teased, but she actually didn’t mind doing taxes. It was comforting to do work that just was. No nuance, just numbers. She found it strangely relaxing. And Johnny kept his admin in good shape. Despite his complaints, it wasn’t difficult to understand.

By Sunday night she was done and all he needed to do was submit it.

**_Taxes are done :)_ **

**_Seriously?! Done? You’re my angel! <3_ **

****

**_You just need to submit them before the deadline. Other than that, done!_ **

****

**_I owe you big time, don’t I ;)_ **

****

**_Oh yes._ **

****

**_I am sure I can think of something……_ **

****

**_You know what I like…. Are you about tomorrow? I can bring them over._ **

****

**_Shit. I have a thing tomorrow. Stupid committee meeting. Drop them in the dojo. It should be open until 6. Someone will be there._ **

****

**_Sure thing, boss._ **

****

**_:D_ **

****************************

Sarah pushed the door of the Cobra kai dojo. She had been to Johnny’s place of business a couple of times but never by herself.

The large room was empty, equipment piled in the corner, the slight smell of warm bodies still in the air, despite the air conditioning humming. She looked over at the office, saw the light was on. Sarah walked around the mat.

The office was empty. Sarah sat at the desk and took the bundle of documents from her bag and, finding a large envelope on top of a filing cabinet, placed all the paperwork inside. She was writing the due date of the taxes on a post-it when she realised she wasn’t alone.

Sarah looked up to see a man standing in the doorway, arms folded across his black gi, watching her. 

‘Oh hi. I’m sorry. I let myself in. I’m just dropping off some paperwork’ 

She sealed the envelope, placed it on the desk and stood. Sarah moved towards the man, hand extended. ‘I’m Sarah. A friend of Johnny’s’.

The man silently looked down at her hand and back up at her face, making no move to shake it. He wasn’t smiling, just staring at her, his lips in a natural line. His eyes were curious but not friendly.

After an awkward pause, Sarah dropped her outstretched hand.

‘Uh, OK. Well, this has been nice but I have to get going’ She picked up her bag and stepped towards the door. He didn’t move from the office doorway, blocking her exit. She looked him in the eye. ‘Excuse me,’ she said, refusing to be intimidated.

He looked at her for one more minute and smiled before moving away from the door. Sarah slipped out and moved across the mat towards the door. She could feel his eyes on her as she left.


	22. Chapter 22

Johnny took a long pull on his beer, his old teacher sitting next to him at the bar. It had been a long day at the dojo and Johnny just wanted to relax. He took his phone from his pocket and, reading a text, he smiled before putting it away. Johnny started fiddling with a monkey nut from the bowl in front of them both. The bar was already littered with shells.

‘There was a woman in the dojo yesterday’ Kreese commented casually.

Johnny smiled. ‘Sarah. She was helping me out with something, dropping some paperwork off.’

‘I saw. Your taxes. If you needed help with your taxes, Johnny, I could have done them’ the other man said, drinking his beer.

‘Nah, it’s OK’

Kreese continued to speak casually. ‘So, she a friend of yours?’

‘We’ve been seeing each other for a little while.’ 

Johnny knew someone fishing for information when he heard it, the casual tone not fooling him. He hadn’t told the older man about Sarah, still didn’t trust the man to allow him so close to his personal life.

‘And British. What’s the matter, you been through all the single American girls in California?’ Kreese said with a smile.

Johnny simply shrugged.

‘So, Johnny’ the man pressed. ‘Your tastes still run as…. unique as they always did?’ He had a satisfied smile as he said it. 

‘You don’t know anything about my tastes’ Johnny muttered, drinking his beer. 

Kreese smiled. ‘I know you, Johnny, know what kind of things you are into. You think a girl like that is right for you? You think a girl who lets you do those things hasn't, you know…?

‘Hasn’t what?’ Johnny said, warning tone to his voice.

‘…. been around the block a bit?’

Johnny placed his beer on the bar and turned to the man. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about, old man. Just leave it’

Johnny stood and, throwing his money down on the bar, took his coat and left.

‘OK, Johnny. Just looking out for you’ Kreese muttered as the man walked away. He took another drink of his beer.


End file.
